The Ed, Edd n Eddy Fangirls
The Fangirls are three girls who each represent a "typical Ed, Edd n Eddy fan", and partially the artist. They were created to criticize fans of the show. Though they call each other sisters, it's impossible to see a real connection between the girls, as their appearance and behaviour differ greatly and they don't even live together. They also don't interact with each other that much and are usually focused on their respective Ed. Their whole lives revolve around them. They made their first online appearance at Deviantart on November 13, 2009. Deirdre Deirdre is the Edd fangirl. She's supposedly one of the unseen residents of Peach Creek and unseen students of Peach Creek Junior High. She's around 15 years old. Deirdre is cheerful, energetic, and very hard to discourage. While she's often the subject of ridicule, she doesn't get bothered by mere words. She lives together with her mother and two older sisters, who aren't Anastasia and Laetitia. She has an unhealthy obsession for Edd, while being friends with a boy named Damy, described to be handsome, intelligent, and interested in her. She's the most confusing fangirl of the three; and says to dream of being Edd's partner, but also believes he's homosexual and in love with the entirety of the show's male cast. Next to heavily drooling in his presence, her approach consists out of making him "confess to" or kiss other boys. Another thing she keeps herself busy with is the secret under his hat. She thinks he has curly blond hair, but at other times is convinced it's long and black. Hearing speculations about Edd being bald or having a scar angers her. While a challenge to deal with, Edd is good at ignoring her and takes on an unusually calm composure whenever she shows up to harass him. Together with Anastasia, Deirdre consistently tries to get rid of Ed when approaching the group of friends, as they find him the least interesting character in the show. Deirdre has long blonde hair, blue eyes, big ears, and wears a red sweater, and blue pants. Anastasia Anastasia is the Eddy fangirl. She's supposedly one of the unseen residents of Peach Creek and unseen students of Peach Creek Junior High. She's around 15 years old. Anastasia is a loner who likes to spend most of her time not doing anything. She's described to be experienced background filling and puts this talent to good use in "For Mel, Love Jon". Anastasia is usually silent, but when she speaks not a pleasure for the ears. Her mouth makes a 2-frames "chomping" animation as she talks, and she always yells or screams her dialogue. Whenever she speaks normally, it's to clarify or to summarize everything she's just said. She lives together with her mother and two younger siblings in a rental home. These siblings are not Deirdre and Laetitia. Anastasia is clever and a bit of a perfectionist, but at the same time lazy. She always claims to be tired. She also has the odd luck to discover people's darkest secrets, but since she has little to no interest in others, she never does anything with this information. Anastasia is egocentric and a cheapskate. There isn't much she bothers herself with, besides Eddy, who she has a crush on. She doesn't have any friends, as most people are scared of her. She gets easily charmed by Eddy and by the little that he does. She sees him as the equivalent of perfection, so his lack of popularity confuses her. This is a reason why she bears a strong hatred for Edd, who is popular in the fandom. Eddy feels very uneasy with her around and tends to run away. Together with Deirdre, Anastasia consistently tries to get rid of Ed when approaching the group of friends, as they find him the least interesting character in the show. Edd is sometimes met with violence as well. Anastasia has an angry facial expression and is hardly seen smiling. She also has a lazy eye, which causes her to look more absent-minded than angry at times. She has long black hair, blue eyes, sharp teeth and a beauty mark on the left side of her neck. She wears a red spotted shirt that hangs on her shoulders, blue pants, and a silver crown necklace. Laetitia Laetitia is the Ed fangirl. She has not made an official appearance. She's supposedly one of the unseen residents of Peach Creek and unseen students of Peach Creek Junior High. She's around 15 years old. Laetitia is shy and just wants to be liked. She sacrifices alot for her friends and even strangers. Even though she is is ridden with acne and has greasy hair, people find her the most appealing of the three and she has many friends. Laetitia lives with her mother and stepfather. She's the only fangirl with a sense of respect for her idol, and specifically likes Ed because she finds him the funniest of the three. She's positive he's the most important member of the Eds because of that reason, and doesn't care that neither one of her sisters agree. While Deirdre and Anastasia are both very aggressive in their approach, Laetitia isn't sure how to approach, so often doesn't. None of the Eds know she exists till this date and she seldom joins the other two with their spying. Unlike Deirdre and Anastasia, she doesn't have a negative opinion on the other Eds. Laetitia has long, dark-blonde/brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and blue eyes. She wears a brown vest and blue pants. Trivia *"Deirdre", "Anastasia" and "Laetitia" are the artist's real names. *Anastasia has the actual appearance of the artist; **Deirdre is based on how the artist thought she looked like when still young, and the first cartoon version of herself. **Laetitia is based on the artist's teenage appearance. *Anastasia made her first appearance in the Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool Song. *Deirdre made her first appearance in the unfinished Nyan Nyan-animation. *Deirdre, Anastasia (and Laetitia) also play a part in "For Mel, Love Jon", doing the same thing. *The crown necklace Anastasia wears is Sora's from Kingdom Hearts. Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Characters